Um Presente Inusitado
by TatyMm
Summary: Era o aniversário de Midorima, Takao por sua vez tinha planejado o presente um tanto quanto inesperado. E quente. / MidoTaka - yaoi /.


Ele estava sozinho. Em outras situações poderia achar isso completamente normal.

Afinal, estava habituado a sempre ficar após os treinos, arremessando incansáveis vezes até que estivesse prestes a se esgotar. Entretanto desde que entrou na Shutoku, tinha ganhado uma companhia para de início assistir seu treino particular. E depois de um tempo, contava com Takao não só olhando como também participando.

Mas hoje ele se encontrava solitário enquanto a noite caía no ginásio da escola ancestral. Claro que não esperava isso, pois era uma terça feira, e uma terça diferente do comum.

Era dia sete de Julho, a sorte do signo de Câncer estava em primeiro lugar, e o item da sorte era um caranguejo de pelúcia.

Tudo estava ali, a sorte em foco. E o fator que tinha diferenciado não apenas o dia, como aquela noite, era por ser o seu aniversário.

Midorima Shintarou sempre foi uma pessoa reclusa, devido aos pais terem formado uma família jovens demais, foram ausentes durante sua infância, e pré-adolescência. Que foi quando finalmente acabou ganhando uma irmã, e agora, tinha a presença constante da mãe em casa. Mas muita coisa já tinha se perdido e a personalidade dele estava moldada.

Ficar sozinho nunca foi um problema, na maior parte do tempo, até preferia. Isso foi facilmente quebrado quando conheceu Takao...

E em pensar no nível de intimidade que — agora — os dois tinham, era surpreendente que Takao simplesmente tivesse sumido após o treino, sem falar nada, e ainda mais em um dia como esse.

Enquanto tomava banho, Midorima pensou que talvez esse fosse um ano que não gostaria de passar sozinho, sim, era isso. Admitia que achou ofensivo o pai avisar pela manhã que teria plantão e só poderiam comemorar no fim de semana. Ou então o lance de Takao sequer comentar sobre a data durante o dia inteiro. E quem sabe o fato dele ter saído sem nem dizer nada.

Mas ia sobreviver. Sempre sobreviveu.

O ás da Shutoku levou um susto ao perceber assim que saiu do banho, que não estava sozinho no vestiário, e Takao se encontrava apoiado em seu armário com um sorriso no rosto. _Aquele_ sorriso.

Era habitual, se ele não estivesse vestido como uma...

— QUE MERDA É ESSA? — o moreno fez questão de ignorar o ataque deliberadamente.

— Feliz aniversário Shin-chan!

Ele sequer conseguia responder, segurou com força a toalha enrolada na cintura e com a mão livre, colocou os óculos numa reação de impaciência, para ver direito e ter certeza que Takao estava MESMO vestido com o uniforme feminino do colégio.

E ele estava.

Até mesmo as meias tinha se dado ao trabalho de colocar.

— Takao, o que significa isso?

— Seu presente de aniversário, não gostou Shin-chan?

Perguntou dando uma rodada, fazendo a saia girar com o movimento.

" _Pelo menos está de cueca"._ Já que seria capaz de matar Takao caso o visse com um lingerie.

Não achava isso sexy e nem bonito, mas pelo sorriso do companheiro, devia ser um tipo de brincadeira.

Apesar que se olhasse novamente e com calma, reparava que parte do abdômen plano dele estava amostra, e as coxas com músculo magro se destacavam na saia curta. Podia imaginar essa mesma saia erguida, enquanto...

— Chega, se troque logo e vamos embora. — disse, se aproximando até estar frente ao seu armário. E sentiu a mão dele alisando suas costas.

— Ei Shin-chan, podemos aproveitar já que ninguém está aqui, hum? — a pergunta foi feita enquanto girava na outra mão as chaves do vestiário.

— Takao...

Era para ser uma negação ou murmuro. Mas ele sabia que a essa hora restavam poucas pessoas no colégio e nenhuma no ginásio, fora que com as chaves na mão de Takao, significava que a porta estava trancada. Era seu aniversário, talvez fosse o momento de ousar.

Girou rapidamente o corpo, empurrando o moreno contra o armário, antes de finalmente beijá-lo com impaciência. Era inadmissível qualquer contato íntimo entre eles na escola, isso foi estipulado pelo próprio Midorima, mas que irônico o destino se mostrava.

Sua língua invadiu a boca de Takao que era sempre tão receptiva, fazia questão de passá-la lentamente ao ponto de sentir cada parte, chupando seus lábios em seguida, e vendo-o respirar fundo. Podia experimentar até mesmo a pulsação acelerada do namorado na mão que amparava seu pescoço.

— Não gosto de garotas "assim". — disse com a boca rente a sua e um sorriso contido, afinal, não era um fato e os dois sabiam. Escorregou então a outra mão até a cintura do moreno.

Em resposta, Takao segurou os dedos que estavam em sua cintura, forçando-os a descer abaixo de seu abdômen, bem entre suas pernas.

— Não sou uma garota. — murmurou em tom provocativo, ouvindo-o gemer ao sentir sua excitação. Um sorriso atravessou seus lábios. Mas logo morreu ao ver que seu parceiro não estava disposto a tirar a mão dali.

A lamúria de Takao chegava aos ouvidos de Midorima de forma mais doce do que uma melodia clássica de piano. Seus dedos raspavam suavemente na ereção, e em um ato de impaciência, puxou a roupa de baixo, assistindo Takao chutar a peça rapidamente. Rosnando ao passar agilmente a blusa desconfortável por sua cabeça.

Se antes nunca tinha visto graça em imaginá-lo com uma roupa feminina, agora, o pênis estava tão duro ao ponto de erguer a saia e Midorima nunca o viu tão sexy em apenas duas peças de roupa, afinal, a maldita meia ainda estava ali.

O olhar do cara era de quem implorava para ser satisfeito, e só lhe restou erguer seu corpo, até que Takao estivesse entre o seu colo e o frio do armário.

Aquele beijo trocado tinha prolongado muitas coisas entre eles, e esclarecia a necessidade que possuíam de estarem juntos. Afastando daqueles armários, foram em direção ao banco do vestiário. E enquanto o guiava no colo, já imaginava as muitas formas que poderia concluir essa situação.

Obviamente o banco não tinha o conforto de uma cama, assim como os dois não levavam ali lubrificante ou preservativo, talvez esse segundo existisse nas carteiras que estavam em algum lugar que não se importavam em saber.

Midorima queria aproveitar esse presente, mas também se preocupava com o bem-estar do namorado, por esse intermédio, deixou sua boca decifrar o corpo já conhecido, sentindo intimamente a maravilha do gosto misturado ao seu cheiro, passando pelo tronco e descendo até o abdômen, antes de encontrar sua excitação.

O contato era metódico mas tinha o efeito contrário a irritar Takao, pois o mesmo mantinha a mão agarrada em seus cabelos, contendo tanto deleite.

Surpreendeu-se com a boca escorregando mais a fundo, direto a seu traseiro, a língua impelindo contra sua entrada ao ponto que não poderia fazer nada além de permitir tal invasão.

— Ei...

Takao puxou a cabeça de Midorima, erguendo-a, tentando manter o controle de seu corpo, mas sabendo que o mesmo já estava nas mãos do maior. E por falar nisso, sentia com precisão os dedos dele emaranhados em sua entrada molhada. Onde a pouco estava sua língua.

— Você está ambicioso hoje.

" _Não brinca"_. Para Midorima Takao sempre estaria disponível, aquele cara sempre seria sua maior ganancia.

Notou quando o namorado dedicou-se entre suas pernas, usando a própria saliva para umedecer o pênis.

Agarrando adestradamente seu quadril e impulsionando o mais lento que aguentava em uma situação como aquela, o excesso de lubrificação fazia falta, sabia que o que tinham ali não era o bastante, aquela entrada triturava seu membro e de alguma forma era uma aflição deliciosa.

Quem sabe pela roupa, o local, ou a soma de tantas negligências.

Roçou seu pescoço com a boca, sugando-o até deixar uma marca, definitivamente a pele de Takao ficava melhor assim. Sentia uma mão dele presa no assento, e outra que acariciava desde sua coluna até a bunda.

Experimentou o arquejo assim que o penetrou mais fundo, e a arfada fazia todo seu corpo arrepiar, forçando-o a controlar seu limite.

Com uma única mão elevou os braços de Takao, aprisionando-os contra o banco de madeira, usando a mão livre para se apoiar enquanto deslocava o quadril, chocando-se novamente a ele.

Aproveitava o momento onde inclinava o corpo para beijá-lo, e empurrava cada vez mais contra o moreno, escutando o seu nome e palavras desconexas ditas entre as lamurias. O corpo de Midorima estava pesado contra o seu, que era alvejado de uma forma tortuosamente prazerosa.

— Shin-chan... — não Midorima, nem Shintarou. Apenas da forma como deveria ser, aberta, íntima e simplória.

Takao era apaixonado por ele, e estava disposto a lhe proporcionar o melhor aniversário.

Com essa certeza, obrigou seu corpo a segurar um pouco mais, se esforçando para soltar daquele aperto, o empurrando ainda entorpecido. E Midorima prontamente se afastou, como se de repente tivesse entendido que poderia estar machucando.

Todavia seu companheiro tinha outro plano, e assim que conseguiu se movimentar, virou o corpo sobre o bando onde estava deitado fazia poucos segundos, oferecendo a Midorima a melhor cena que poderia ter.

O joelho esquerdo estava apoiado na madeira, e a perna direita firme no chão. Aquela saia agora cobria seu traseiro e Takao levou uma das mãos até seu membro, passando a se tocar. Para finalmente olhá-lo pelas costas.

O olhar era claro, estava ofertando seu corpo e Midorima nem precisava de outro estímulo.

Agarrando o quadril, ergueu a saia que cobria sua bunda, deslizando a mão pela coxa, afastando ainda mais suas pernas e dessa vez, sem se preocupar com ajustes, impulsionou-se contra ele de uma só vez, experimentando a sensação do corpo amolecendo em deleite.

O som emitido pelo o moreno era mais alto e ecoava naquele vestiário, entrando por seu ouvido e queimando todas as vias do seu corpo. As pernas dele pareciam estar tremulas, na realidade, Takao vibrava, e Midorima sabia que o tinha contraído. O grito estrangulado fez o menor impulsionar seu corpo para trás, sentindo o torso dele em suas costas e a boca chupando seu pescoço, mas foi quando aquela mão tão correta fechou sobre seu pênis, que Takao não resistiu mais, deixando o combo de sensações salpicarem sua mente e claro, o banco do vestiário.

Contudo, aquilo ainda não tinha terminado, e mais do que disposto a dar a Midorima um presente completo, Takao delicadamente se retraiu, ficando de pé e o encarando, sentindo um beijo mole em sua boca dormente de tanto morder.

Sem delongas, escorregou frente a Midorima até estar de joelhos, suas mãos alisando a parte interna das coxas antes de finalmente guiar o membro para os lábios, sugando-o levemente e usando mão livre para massageá-lo.

O quadril agitou e o membro escavou a aboca, sentindo-o fundo em sua garganta ao ponto de arrancar-lhe lágrimas, afastando apenas para respirar o sentiu ainda mais molhado e sabia pelo semblante de Midorima que fazia um bom trabalho.

Sua língua fluiu pela base, demorando-se na ponta que parecia prestes a explodir, tentava combinar seus movimentos com o gingado do quadril nervoso, optando por fim em deixar que a mão de Midorima agarrasse os seus cabelos, afundando mais.

Experimentando ao fundo da garganta e boca o calor daquele finalmente, prendeu a respiração já que o ato solicitava em um ótimo serviço. Chupando-o completamente.

As mãos de Midorima o puxaram, amparando devido a pequena vertigem por tanta movimentação.

Os braços dele apertando a sua volta e percebeu que estava sendo posto a sentar em seu colo, a respiração de ambos parecia irregular, mas mantinham o mesmo olhar nublado e satisfeito.

— Obrigado pelo... Presente de aniversário.

Takao abriu um sorriso enquanto apertava seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo.

— O prazer foi meu, literalmente.

Após quase um minuto inteiro, ficaram de pé tentando reorganizar os pensamentos para se arrumarem e saírem dali, talvez ainda poderiam prolongar a comemoração jantando em algum lugar.

Midorima virou o rosto, assistindo enquanto Takao retirava as meias e a saia, somente alguém como ele para pensar nisso. E moreno surpreendeu-se ao sentir um abraço rápido por detrás.

— Você devia usar mais vezes, a saia.

Takao abafou o sorriso enquanto ia até seu armário e retirava seu uniforme — o masculino.

— Sim sim, penso que se ficar comportado, a outra pode ser de enfermeira, ou _maid_.

Midorima virou o rosto completamente vermelho de constrangimento, ignorando a risada de Takao. Típico dele.

Porém, talvez... As ideias não soavam ruins e bom, iria esperar ansiosamente a próxima comemoração.


End file.
